


Queer as in unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe

by PotereRegina



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anaroloceit friendship, And just a smidge of angst, But I really really really wanted romile, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders Are Siblings, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders Are Siblings, Demiboy Morality | Patton Sanders, Demigirl Deceit | Janus Sanders, Emile is their therapist friend, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Established Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, I could have written logince, I'll update tags as I go along, Logan is Patton and Emile's younger cousin, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Multi, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Remy is older than the twins by like two years, Since no one else is writing fics for romile I guess I have too, Slowburn Romile and Losleep, They're best friends, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, not right away though, only a smidge, watch me make no one cis :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotereRegina/pseuds/PotereRegina
Summary: Yes the title is a Wicked reference
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Ro doesn't want to exist

**Author's Note:**

> H.chandler: so i’ve decided
> 
> H.chandler: due to unfortunate circumstances
> 
> H.chandler: I no longer wish to exist
> 
> 3 people are typing…
> 
> /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/
> 
> H.chandler- Roman/Ro (they/them at the moment)
> 
> H.duke-Remus (doesn't use pronouns)
> 
> H.mcnamara-Remy (he/him)
> 
> Loganberry- Logan (he/him at the moment)
> 
> Pattoncakes- Patton (he/them)
> 
> Dr.toon- Emile (he/him)
> 
> Virgilicious- Virgil (they/them)
> 
> Janusdean-Janus (she/them)

**H.chandler** : so i’ve decided

 **H.chandler:** due to unfortunate circumstances

 **H.chandler** : I no longer wish to exist

_3 people are typing…_

**Virgilicious** : what did you do?

 **Pattoncakes** : Kiddo :(

 **Dr.toon** : Are you okay Ro?

 **H.chandler** : sorry I cant see that I no longer exist

 **Loganberry** : You being dramatic isn’t going to give you what you want

 **H.chandler** : >:(

 **Dr.toon** : hm?

 **Loganberry** : Ro’s being a baby cause they don’t want to ask for help

 **H.chandler** : I’M NOT BEING A BABY

 **H.chandler** : IT’S ABOUT MY HONOR

 **Dr.toon** : Settle down there prince zuko.

 **Pattoncakes** : What is it you need to help with kiddo! I can try and lend a hand

 **H.chandler** : …

 **Loganberry** : Go on Ro. Tell Patton

 **H.chandler** : >:(

 **Pattoncakes** : :D

 **H.chandler** : Virgil shut up

 **Virgilicious** : ?????????? I ?????? wasn’t????? Saying ????anything??????

 **H.chandler** : doesnt matter shut up

 **Virgilicious** : :/

 **H.chandler** : I want to eat crofters,,,,,,

 **Pattoncakes** : Then eat them kiddo?

 **H.chandler** : they’re at top shelf,,,,,,

 **Pattoncakes** :...

 **Dr.toon** : ……….

 **Virgilicious** : HAH

 **H.chandler** : I SAID SHUT UP VIRGIL SAMATHA GOTHIC EBONY EMO DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY DARK’NESS HOT TOPIC MORENO

 **Virgilicious** : :0

 **Dr.toon** : :0

 **Pattoncakes** : :0

 **Loganberry** : :0

 **Janusdean** : :D

 **H.chandler** : JANUS

 **H.chandle** r: MY ONLY TRUE BEST FRIEND

 **Loganberry** : :/

 **virgilicious** : :/

 **Janusdean** : RO! LIGHT OF MY LIFE

 **H.chandler** : SUN TO MY MOON

 **Janusdean** : THE AIR THAT I BREATHE

 **H.chandler** ; THE APPLE OF MY EYE

 **Virgilicious** : ew

 **H.chandler** : :0

 **H.chandler** : of all people I would never expect Virgil to be the one jealous of our love

 **H.chandler** : Janus and I shall just have to elope

 **Pattoncakes** : you can’t marry my partner Ro

 **H.chandler** : bold of you to assume me and jan havent been engaged since second grade

 **Janusdean** : *homwrecker plays in the background*

 **Loganberry** : Wait I thought I proposed to you in second grade?

 **Janusdean** : *homewrecker intensifies*

 **H.chandler** : No that was Jan. You proposed in first grade

 **Virgilicious** : Am I the only one who didn’t proposed to Ro

 **H.chandler:** I’m still waiting on you and Emile ;)

 **Dr.toon:** ggffsbedtbzeseaaxtrssyrsaetstsrtzaedfzxdrtserahwttrdt

 **H.chandler:** Back to the situation at hand

 **H.chandler** : REMUS I SEE YOU’RE ONLINE NOW

 **H.chandler:** STOP PUTTING MY SNACKS ON THE TOP SHELF

 **H.duke:** How are you so sure it was me could be remy

 **H.mcnamara:** snitch

 **H.chandler** : REMY WHY

 **H.mcnamara** : Return my pink sweater and then we’ll talk

 **H.chandler:** >:/

 **H.chandler:** ~~Patton do you have a ladder in your house?~~


	2. Knitting needles are Remus' favorite murder weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.duke: hug me so hard that you snap my spine and I light up like a glowstick
> 
> Pattoncake: No
> 
> H.duke: Then perish *stab stab*
> 
> Pattoncake: :0
> 
> TW: Playful mention of stabbing someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.chandler- Roman/Ro (she/her at the moment)
> 
> H.duke-Remus (doesn't use pronouns)
> 
> H.mcnamara-Remy (he/him)
> 
> Loganberry- Logan (they/them at the moment)
> 
> Pattoncakes- Patton (he/them)
> 
> Dr.toon- Emile (he/him)
> 
> Virgilicious- Virgil (they/them)
> 
> Janusdean-Janus (she/them)

**H.chandler** : my joints really be making the same sound effects as rice krispies huh

**H.duke** : snap crackle pop

**Loganberry** : I really hope none of your joints are popping Ro

**H.chandler** : :D

**Loganberry** : That isn’t a no Ro

**H.chandler** : haha my wrist go crkckrckrkckr

**Loganberry** : Take your medicine Ro

**H.chandler** : no :) 

**Loganberry** : …

**H.chandler** : wait Logan donetgfe3refffff

**H.duke** : Logan got her

**H.mcnamara** : rip

**Virgilicious** : press f to pay respects

**H.duke** : f

**H.mcnamara** : f

**Pattoncakes** : f

**Dr.toon** : F

**Janusdean** : f

**H.duke** : Anyone wanna see my new sweater?

**Virgilicious** : me

**H.duke** : :D

**H.duke** : toxicwastesweater.jpg

**Virgilicious** : nice

**Pattoncakes** : I didn’t know you knit :0

**H.duke** : who did you think taught Ro

**Pattoncakes** : fair enough

**Dr.toon** : Your sweater looks really good!!!

**H.duke** : thank

**H.duke** : my granby taught me how to knit. said it was a good way to get rid of anger without shanking anyone :D

**H.mcnamara** : Is that why you keep your needles very sharp?

**H.duke** : es sometimes the urge to stab a bitch is still vry prominent

**Virgilicious** : wanna hug?

**H.duke** : yes please

**H.duke** : hug me so hard that you snap my spine and I light up like a glowstick

**Pattoncake** : No

**H.duke** : then perish *stab stab*

**Pattoncake** : :0

**H.chandler:** this is betrayal of the highest order

**H.chandler:** both my siblings saw me get tackled to the ground by Lo and did nothing

**H.duke:** shouldve just taken your arthritis medicine sis

**H.mcnamara:** ^^^^^^

**H.mcnamara:** Also I physically cannot bring myself to fight Lo. They too smol and soft

**Loganberry:** I’m... what do you call it again Virgil?

**Virgilicious** : babey

**Loganberry:** I’m babey :P

  
**H.chandler:** >:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me projecting onto the creativitwins? More likely than you think


	3. Patton could and should fight god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattoncakes: do you guys think i can fight god and win
> 
> Janusdean: yes
> 
> H.duke: sure
> 
> Virgilicious: I mean sure but why
> 
> Loganberry: no
> 
> Pattoncakes: hush non believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.chandler- Roman/Ro (he/they at the moment)
> 
> H.duke-Remus (doesn't use pronouns)
> 
> H.mcnamara-Remy (he/him)
> 
> Loganberry- Logan (they/them at the moment)
> 
> Pattoncakes- Patton (he/them)
> 
> Dr.toon- Emile (he/him)
> 
> Virgilicious- Virgil (they/them)
> 
> Janusdean-Janus (she/them)

**Pattoncakes** : do you guys think i can fight god and win

 **Janusdean** : yes

 **H.duke** : sure

 **Virgilicious** : I mean sure but why

 **Loganberry** : no

 **Pattoncakes** : hush non believer

 **Loganberry** : look I’ve seen you cry over a kitten on the internet

 **Pattoncakes** : HE HAD THREE LEGS LO

 **Pattoncakes** : THREE

 **Loganberry** : I rest my case

 **Janusdean** : okay okay Lo I see your point I do

 **Janusdean** : but Patton can totally fight god and win

 **Janusdean** : he has enough spite and people underestimate him a lot to do so

 **Pattoncakes** : thanks dear

 **H.mcnamara** : okay but like which god specifically

 **Pattoncakes** : zeus

 **H**. **mcnamara** : of course

 **Loganberry** : I take back what I said

 **Loganberry** : You should definitely fight Zeus

 **Pattoncakes** : >:D

 **H.chandler:** May the gods pardon you for your hubris

 **Pattoncakes** : They’re going to pardon these hands

 **Pattoncakes** : Emile your online I can see you answer my question

 **Pattoncakes** : can I throw hands with the king of gods

 **Pattoncakes** : Emile

 **Pattoncakes** : Emile

 **Pattoncakes** : EMILE

 **H.chandler** : emile :)

 **Dr.toon** : hi roman

 **Pattoncakes** : I see how it is

 **Loganberry** : The truth is Emile only likes Roman and hates the rest of us

 **Dr.toon** : That’s not true!

 **Dr.toon** : I also like Janus and Remy

 **Pattoncakes** : Oh so you only like our partners huh :/

 **H.mcnamara** : me and Logan aren’t dating

 **Pattoncakes** : you’re not?

 **Loganberry** : NO

 **Loganberry** : Remy and I never dated!

 **Virgilicious** : why so defensive Lo

 **Loganberry** : Virgil I will you kill you.

 **Loganberry** ; Better yet I’ll just sic Roman on you

 **Loganberry** : Actually where is Roman? Wasn’t he just texting earlier?

 **H.chandler** : No I stole his phone. He’s at a doctor’s appointment

 **Virgilicious** : Remus?

 **H.chandler** : Yeah babe.

 **Virgilicious** : what are you even doing on Roman’s phone? what happened to yours?

 **H.chandler** : I have my phone but Roman ate the last of the s'mores poptarts so I’m changing all his alarms to baby shark

 **Dr.toon** : Or you could handle this maturely and buy a new box of poptarts

 **H.chandler** : forgive and forget to live a healthy toxic free lifestyle?

 **H.chandler** : nah I really wanted those poptarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I stan feral Patton.


End file.
